Hybrid: The Bridge Between Two Worlds
by SSJay23
Summary: Dr.Akari, his wife Laura and assistant Matt have been hard at work doing reserach and experimenting with Human and Digimon DNA. After months of hard work and sacrifice they are on the brink of a break through. Thats until things take an unexpected turn.
1. Eyes are Always Watching

B.I.O. Labs, a small but successful research lab. The scientists here have been working for years to bridge the gap between ourselves and our digimon counterparts. is the lead researcher at B.I. and has on the brink of a major discovery...

"Finally we have done it, after all the countless late nites, and the hard work we may have finally found the code" says .

He was panting and sweating over his stack of papers, "But at what cost, we do not know that the child will survive or suffer abnormalities" says Matt Dr. Akari's assistant. He then looks over to the large Cylinder Tube.

"She has been under my research for 8 months and all signs are good, the baby will make history, I am certain of it."

Matt then looks at Akari, his features looked so worn and stressed all of the work has changed him.

"All of this time and secrecy, has really gone off of the deep end. I just hope we will be forgiven for the hands we play in this", says Matt.

Akari walks up to the tube. "It's almost time Laura, our baby will be born and we will be the perfect family" he says while rubbing the glass. "Goodnight my dear."

He then leaves the lab, as he is walking out he laughs to himself and opens the door to the building.

"Dr. Marc Akari I presume?" says a man in a long grey trench coat. He then looks a little closer at Akari. "Looks like you have had a long night here, whatcha working on Doc?"

"These are private grounds, how did you get here?"

"Oh that was easy I am...well you don't need to know that just yet just know that eyes are watching you and as soon as the lights go green…I'm taking you down" the man then flashes a strange looking badge and walks away.

Akari decides to stay at the lab that night; the mysterious stranger obviously upset him. "Who was that? How can he possibly know?" He looks at the tube for a while and thinks.

After a night worrying and stressing Dr. Akari has finally fallen asleep only to found by Matt.

"Doc wake up, wake up" he nudges him a little, "geez what's wrong with you wake up."

"The babe..the baby!" he yells while jumping out of his chair. He was still a wreck.

"This is the last straw Marc you have to get up and we have to stop this now, your killing yourself."

"No we have come too far and neither you nor some psycho with a badge is going to shut me down before I change history dammit". He walks around pacing and scratching his head. "I mean 8 months that is too soon who knows what could happen if we were to end it now"

" He came to see you too huh?" says Matt stopping the doctor in his tracks.

Akari runs to him and grabs him by the shirt," it was you wasn't it? You told that idiot what we have been doing here and you let him in yesterday" He then takes a swing at Matt and misses.

Matt then quickly restrains him, "Of course not you moron, he came and saw me two weeks ago. He said that if we kept doing this we would be not only shut down but never see the light of day, not to mention that if I told you he would take Laura and the baby."

He then slowly lets him go as he sees that his words have calmed him.

"He knows? But how?

"I don't know but the simple fact he does know means we may need to heed his advice and call it quits"

walks to the computer near the tube, "all the possibilities all of the great things this meant for the world… it…will never be, forgive me my love…" tears build in his eyes as he trembles and types something onto the computer. Hesitant he hits one last key and walks to the glass tube.

Matt walks over to him, putting his hand on Akari's shoulder. "Maybe one day the world will know" as they then sit in silence a computerized voice comes over the loud speaker, "_Experiment Hybrid Abort…Abort… Abort. Beginning release of test subject L."_

The watery substance in the tube begins to drain and Akari quickly opens the tube. She was still out of it and was quickly rushed to the table.

She was beautiful, her hair was wet and sat across her face covering her eyes, as she was wrapped in a robe hanging near the tube. "Akari gently wiped the hair from her face and smiled, "I have missed you, and our son."

"I…I…didn't want to know what we were having until it was born Marc." Laura had finally woke up.


	2. Failed Work and Hard Labor

Laura had been in a rest through the experiment for 8months while carrying a child. It would normally take a person a few hours or days to wake up. She was no ordinary woman.

He looked at her in shock then grinned, "Welcome back L, how was your rest?" She looked up at him extended her hand "help me up". As she sat up her feet and limbs were still like jelly being in a rest for 8 months.

"Did you do it, wait why are the alarms still going off?" His face soon fell to her stomach, and the tears began to come again.

"We have been shut down, they baby is fine for now but I don't know what will happen in its development since we never made it the full nine months." She held her stomach and looked around trynig not to show how upset she really was.

"Sorry to break up this very heart wrenching moment but I think I introduced myself" says a voice in the doorway.

It was the stranger from before, he had snuck in while they were helping Laura to the table. "I am Detective Ian Kalmern, I am here to confiscate every bit of this equipment and all evidence in the facility."

"You bastard we did everything you wanted, you won already so why shut us down completely" says Akari.

Ian walks closer and studies the equipment and the looks at Laura. "Simple because you were so close, you nearly did it, and with such success being on the tips of you fingers whose to say you wont try again? And my people just cant have that happening."

Matt rushes the detective, you ass you gave your word that if we stopped you would fall back. Let them make it without crushing them"

Akari grabs Matt and sits him down, "Now now, Matthew don't be so primal about this. I am not throwing you all in jail. But I will be relocating you all and taking one more thing as well"

Laura looks at him in disgust and says "and what might that be?"

He walks closer and bends to get eye level with her, Oh well what I want is the most important thing in this room" he then looks down at her stomach.

"Never, he wants the baby Marc, don't let him take my baby" she screams in fear.

As Marc and Matt begin to get closer he snaps his fingers. *SNAP

The lights go off and he disappears, but you can hear him over the loud speaker. "I will take him and theres nothing any of you can do to stop me". And just like that the lights flicker back on. He was completely gone.

"Marc he can't take this baby, he just can't" Laura was hysterical and passed out.

"Laura! Laura!, the stress must've been too much. We need to get out of here now"

"Where are we going Marc, I'm sure they have us bugged at home and everywhere we go"

"We are going to the hospital, we need to get somewhere out in the open and she needs to have this baby as soon as possible. The risks of her and the babies' health are greater if she carries it. So we are going to the hospital and having Adam induce labor"

As they pull up to the hospital they are met by Adam Wells, a Chief Pediatrician and a friend of Marc and Laura's.

"You sure you want to do this, there are so man_" "I KNOW, and we both have agreed to this so lets go Adam." Laura just sits in the wheelchair and rubs her stomach.

As they rush to the delivery room, Laura begins to cry, "I just hope he will be ok, please  
>God let him be ok" Marc rubs her head and kisses her. "He will be fine Laura, I promise"<p>

The doors open and they finally get Laura onto the bed. "We cant waste any time here, so Im going to give you some drugs to hurry things up, we should be delivering the baby in about an hour or so"

He slowly slips a needle into her arm and then hooks her up to machines to monitor the baby and her own heart rate. As the hour passes, Laura begins to feel pressure and her water breaks. Adam immediately coasts to her from his stool in the room.

"Alright looks like we are ready to do this, we have giving you all the meds we can to make this as painless as possible but we will be safe too" Akari takes her hand as Adam begins to instruct her to push.

Alright I need a strong push Laura now…and breathe ok that was great, now one more push….ok now relax"

Laura was exhausted she had not even had time to recuperate from her slumber during the experiment. "AHHHHHH Marc you did this to me you did this this is all your fault!" she screams at him and crushes his hand.

"I am sorry sweetie but you were very consentual and you knew that this would eventually be happening so…OWWWWW!" She squeezed his hand again and looked at him with a passionate hate rivaling only that of a 1000 red hot burning suns.

"And one last push Laura, come on…wait oh my God its…it's…a…EGG?"


	3. What Really Happened

After being in labor for a number of hours everyone in the delivery room stood in shock. The baby that Laura had been carrying during the 8months within the tube was actually an egg.

"How in the hell is this possible!" Adam is now hysterical. Walking and pacing not even making eye contact with any of the others.

Akari walks up to him and stops his movement. "Look we need you calm, this is already something that if found can out us all In danger but I will explain it to you we just need to get out of here without being noticed"

Laura sat and held the egg in her lap, she was not only exhausted but confused more than ever.

"Ok well we will just rap it up and we can head to my place and you will tell me everything that has been going on" He then leaves the room mumbling aloud to himself "an egg?"

The entire situation has taken a toll on everyone involved and just continues to get crazier. Matt had the strangest look on his fac. He seemed like he wanted to say something but didn't so he just stayed quiet and bit his lip almost to button his mouth so not to blurt out the obvious things on his and probably everyones mind.

"Well guys lets go, we are heading to Adam's place for the time being, wrap up the…egg and lets move"

Matt cautiously walks over to the bed and helps Akari get Laura in the wheelchair. He immediately steps back once she is in the chair, he almost looks scared at this point. 

"Im not a health risk to you Matthew you can stand within two feet of me and you wont drop dead"

He nervously laughed and walked with the others as they exited the door. As they walk down the hall nurses and other new moms try to see the baby or what looks like a tightly bundled baby in Laura's arms.

"Oh so what is the baby's name?Let me see that bundle of joy" says one of the nurses eagerly approaching the wheelchair.

"His name is..is…Zac…but its way to chilly in here to unrap him right now" states Laura, Akari never stopped to let the nurse get close enough to even notice the odd shape of the bundle.

They now quickly left the hospital and drove to Adam's house in the quiet surburbs of town.

"I sent my wife to her mom's for a while, you guys come in. Laura first things first I need to give you some meds to keep you healthy and I will check your stitches, while I do this Marc…checkout the egg I have some medical equipment in the study"

As they split up there was a brief moment of uncomfort where again everyones eyes met at the egg.

"Matt do you know what this means?"

"Yeah you impregnated big bird's baby sister" Akari looked at him and flipped him off.

"No its not over we may still have our breakthrough, we might finally change the worId, look at this. We did something mind blowing"

"But we cant show the world Marc, we have to keep this a secret because Im sure that Ian guy is just waiting to find us and throw us away, not to mention when he seeS THIS EGG"

Akari looks at him with disappointment in his eyes "He is not taking this, this is my work, my life…and my child"

Adam then walks in and demands an answer, "Explain, what the hell is this and whats going on?"

Akari grabs a chair and sits he then looks up at Adam, "Well…its like this. About a year ago I came in contact with some digimon data and began to examine it. While decoding it I found codes of dna similar to that of a human's among that of digimon. After doing some researrch between both human and digital I came up with a thesis that with the right amount of preparations I could take the two and alter them or merge them in perfect sequence. All I had to do was replace some human dna with the similar substituted dna of a digimon. In thesis it was brilliant, but in actuality it would fail. The dna couldn't just be added onto a human digimon . The digimon handle germs and viruses differently than we do simply because of their data make up. They have a heavier system that some actually are viruses themselves, that as we found out would kill a human from the inside out because we cannot develop the immunity to that type of virus not as an adult anyway"

Adam looks at Matt, "this is true" Matt nods signalling that Akari was being honest.

"Well this brought a major problem, we actually tested this on a colleague and found the results to be actually fatal. But after tweaking the codes and finding a better balance we wanted to try the sequece with a new subject but nobody wanted to take the risk. Laura had been working with us during the time and was willing to be a subject much to my disapproval. But she argued and protested until finally being granted the chance. The results were inconclusive and it had no effect on her. Months passed and I just couldn't figure out what went wrong. That's when I had the idea of starting the process from scratch all together… Laura and I concieved a child and while still in the developmental stages of the childs first 3 months we practiced a way to inject the dna directly into our unborn undetermined unformed child hoping that we maybe able to create a hybrid being"

"You sick bastards, you solely had a child to be a subject for your stupid experiment?" Now we have this abomination, and you drug me into this?"

"This is not an abomination this thing you refer to is my son! My child and he will change the world with his birth?" screams Akari.

"Hey you guys..."says Matt. He stands in between them and points to the egg. "Its glowing."

The strange marks on the egg began to glow. They were in strange patterns glowing brights golds and whites, the patterns went completely around the egg and ended in the center a symbol that looked to be an orb surrounded what looks like Sparks.

Akari grabs it and holds it to the light as it glows brighter you begin to see something within it. The syllouhette seems that of a normal baby, that is until its eyes open and like two huge gold orbs.


	4. The Entrance

"His eyes….his eyes are…."

As they all marveled at the strange egg and the baby inside of it Adam fell back to his chair.

"We did it.. we actually did it Matt. We have changed the world.."

The egg then began to dim until it returned to its original state. The glow faded and the eyes were no longer visible. sets it down on a pillow and raises his hands in joy. "I just cant believe that even with a month to spare he is still developing quite nicely."

As he goes onto describe the fluxuation of emotions he had during the last few nights Adam stands again and says "that's amazing and all but what are you leaving out of this? You came to me in secret and had me deliver that but why? Your lab is more than capable of handling the medical factors here."

Matt looks at Akari and says tell him, he is at as much risk as we are."

"Well that is the hard part, we are being persued or at least watched by some sort of agent, he threatened to shut us down and lock us up, but I assure you Adam you are going to be fiine we will be leaving as soon as Laura's strength returns."

Before Adam can retort the doorbell downstairs ring _ding….dong….ding….dong…_

"Who the hell could that be this late", says Adam already annoyed by the news he just got from Akari.

_Ding..dong...ding..ding..dong, _the bell rings faster and faster. Matt and Akari look at eachother and grab Adam hlding his mouth closed. "We need to get Laura and get out of here now."

They creep along the floor as the doorbell continues to ring _ding..ding..ding. ding..ding…dong._

As they reach the room where she is resting, they notice the bell has stopped ringing. They look at each other and stand to their feet. "See you idiots have dragged me into something ridiculous and now Im in my house crawling on the floor hiding from some boogeyman secret agent? That's enough Marc, we have been friends for a long time but you have officially crossed the damn line."

"I understand, and we are going to leave now, Im sorry Adam"

_Biiiinnngg….booonnngg…, _the bell rings_… _"Who the hell could this be? Adam wonders.

A voice reaches from the next room's doorway, "If you won't answer that, I surely will." He then walks to the door slowly and grinning. "It's rude just to ignore the visitor, where are your manners?"

"Who the hell are you and how'd you get in my house?" Akari steps up and says "That boogeyman agent you referred to earlier, this is him."

"Boogeyman? That's a bit of an understatement. I'm more of a reaper of your hopes, dreams, and all you value." He then opens the door allowing in a group of Devimon.

", you were warned weren't you?... Yeah you were one of the few that got my mercy. But I see that you see my kindness as a form of weakness. Now I have no choice but to do just what I had warned."

Tears begin to build in Akari's eyes, and he steps back. Then takes a swing at Ian. The punch knocks him to his feet.

"This could've been so much easier, Devimon no mercy no survivors, courtesy of the good doctor here.

The devimon then grab each of the men and holds them by the neck. Laura begins to wake up from all the commotion. "What the… MARC!"

"Ahh there she is, and wait look at this it seems you have had the baby. Where is it? Ian then grabs her by the arm. "I will not be this charming if I must ask again."

She looks and spits in his face, "I don't know you prick". He then wipes the spit from his face.

"That was very stupid Laura, he then lifts his hands as if to hit her, but then snaps his finger. The devimon holding Akari brings him in and begins to attack him savagely. Tearing his clothes and cutting him with his claws. Laura cries and yells in horror, "please stop, leave us alone you monsters"

As she screams Ian snaps again and orders the Devimon to drag him out of the room. His limp bloody body leaving a trail of blood on the wood floors. Ian then sits on the bed next to her and wipes a tear from her eye. " This will end if you give me the child, where is he". She turns her head away and ignores him. He then claps at the devimon, "She doesn't seem to want to answer me, so before we decide to make her tell us let me look around and admire the décor a bit more" He then walks away.

As he walks passed Matt and Adam he orders the Devimon to escort them outside. They take the two outside as they have now passed out from the pressure on their necks.

Ian then searches each room until he finds the room with the egg sitting on the pillow.

"My my my, you crazy genius bastard you actually did it. My Master will be pleased to see and dispose of this thing." He then takes the egg to the room where Laura is being held.

"Give me my baby" she cries. He looks at the egg and tosses it around a bit and laughs.

No this is ours now, you broke the law on so many levels and now that I had to do the work of finding it, I have no further use for you or your Frankenstein husband, get rid of quickly…actually make it slow, this ended ahead of schedule so have fun"

The Devimon then licks its lips and bares its fangs; he grabs her by the hair and throws her against the wall. She quickly falls and attempts to run, only to be caught and slammed again.

Her now motionless body was then lifted up to the Devimon's sickly pleased face. "Now boss?"

Ian nods and gives the thumbs up to it, still holding the egg. Devimon then lifts its claw and jammed it into her stomach like a spear. She screams immediately in an enormous amount of pain. As her screams begin to get louder Ian lifts the egg up to his eye level.

"This thing is getting warmer" Devimon turns to Ian and points at the marks beginning to glow. The egg was now emitting an intense light, much brighter than the first time. It rose out of the hands of Ian and jolted at the devimon landing right under its chin and knocking it out. The egg then began to crack and release even more light from within. As the light grew Ian and the fading Laura began to hear a voice.

"You're a bad man, you hurt my mommy. Now Im going to hurt you."

Ian then reaches for something in his pocket, but the egg explodes with light and knocks him over.

Among the light stood a short figure larger than that of a baby. As Ian sat up he looked to see what was going on but only saw a shadowy figure walking up to him and extending his hand palm towards him. He was still dizzy from the eggs exploding. All heard was "Demi Charge" and a small gold beam rushing towards him.

Laura began to stir around in pain, "Just hold on a bit longer mommy this will be over soon" the voice said aloud.

The beam hit Ian point blank and exploded in his face. A rush of smoke filled the room. Laura found herself being lifted as soon as the smoke swept the room. She was moving very quickly through the house and was brought up to the room the egg had originally been sitting in before Ian arrived. She passed out when she was sat down. Even though she was out of it she would periodically open an eye and blurrily see massive eyes looking at her until she finally faded out into complete unconsciousness.

Ian then struggled to get up but was picked up and carried out by the remaining Devimon and vanished into thin air. He suffered great damage at the hands of the figure.

After the group left Marc found himself waking up next to a still unconscious Laura, his wounds were healed.

"Where are they, where's that bastard… He got the Egg!" he screamed.

"Not exactly said a voice from a chair in the room." He sat up and looked to find a small boy sitting there staring at him.

"Are you?"

"Yep, Im Zac, and you are?" said the boy.

He was just sitting there innocently but obvious something was off, he looked like a normal kid about 5yrs old but he had features that of a dragon. Like his eyes they had adjusted and were of a normal size now but they had a gold glow to them. His teeth were sharp and he had a strong jaw as well as small spike around his forearms and tail.

Akari then stood and walked over to the boy who had now stood up in the chair to look at the Akari.

"Where is Matt and Adam?"

"I don't know who that is, it was only you mommy and the bad men when I hatched"

Akari then looked away so that Zac would not see his sadness. "Thank you son, you are a very special little man" He then placed his hand on the boys chest and touched the emblem from the egg.

"Im special?" Zac said this very happily; though he was just born he was very smart.

Akari then picked him up and wrapped him in his jacket. "Let's give you a quick check up ok." He then examined Zac's vitals and proceeds to check his health.


	5. Introduction of Goldramon

After an hour of analyzing and talking, Dr. Akari discovered that Zac was truly the missing link between humans and digimon, a phrase he thought of but did not share.

"That tickles dad, Zac giggled.

Lauren looks over and sees Akari with s stethoscope examining Zac's heart beat. "Zac?"

He then looks over and grins "are you okay? The bad people are all gone now mommy." He then walks up and rubs her hand. She looks at him and slightly pulls back. Sensing her uneasiness he pulls his hand and runs over to Akari.

He looks up with is big sad eyes and whispers, "I don't think mommy likes me very much", Akari just smiles at him and says "mommy is just surprised that you're so big already. Why don't you go look around and grab something to eat you must be starving."

Zac looks back at Laura and smiles the quickly dashes out of the room.

"You really shouldn't be so standoffish with him; the boy saved our lives sweetie"

"But he is…"

"What he is exceptional, kind, innocent, and already loves us unconditionally? Yeah I would be afraid of him to?"

She looks down at her stomach and rubs, "I carried him for 8 months, and how is he so big and talking and walking?"

"That's the beauty of it all; the experiment was a total and complete success. Not only did we create a human life that was compatible with digimon DNA but we also managed to completely transfer digital intelligence over as well. Digimon are born with preregistered knowledge and ability; so is Zac"

This was all a bit much to digest, Laura sat back and took in all the info she just received. The only person taking this news worse than she was eavesdropping from the hall way.

"I'm a freak, mommy is scared of me and dad just thinks I'm some sort of science experiment". He then walks away head hanging sadly; his life had just started and was already becoming complicated.

Zac creeps through the house and looks at all of the damage he caused during his fight; there was a broken shard of glass and wood all over. The blood of his dad as well as others had soaked into the floors.

He then stumbles across a large part of his egg that hadn't shattered or been stepped on. He felt drawn to it. As he got closer the egg began to radiate, it had the same symbol on it that he had on his chest. He bent over and touched it and the egg the shook and rose off of the ground right in front of Zac.

The egg remains all began to glow and move towards Zac and the original large piece. They all then merged into one single and odd shape. As it finally reached its transformation a screen opened on the strange device and said something in a language unknown to most, but Zac knew this very well.

"Zasshumon?" He then grabbed the device and it finally stopped glowing.

"Hello Zasshumon, I am Goldramon"

"Goldramon? What is this thing?"

"This is the BioVice, this will be your live link to me as well as a number of functions as you grow and face many challenges. With this tool you will change both the Human World and Digital World forever. I am simply your _Digital Caretaker_"

"Many challenges how do you know I will have challenges? And a care taker? What is going on?

"All in due time my friend but just know that you and I share a very special bond, and I will not let the Jigoku Agents bring you or your family harm. I can sense the problems that you are feeling with everything so please allow me to help you bring me to Akari"

Baffled and upset Zac walks back upstairs and finds his parents.

"There you are how was your dinner?"

"Dr. Marc Akari, Laura Akari; I have a request of each of you", Goldramon's voice rang from Zac's hand.

"God more freaky stuff going on, why couldn't we just be normal parents Marc" Laura was getting more and more annoyed with the recent developments.

"That is precisely why I wanted to talk to you; the things that have happened as of late are not of coincidence this was fate foreseen many century ago. It was spoken that you two would give birth to the savior of our worlds. And that there would be those that oppose you and him. Along with myself and the Digital World's most elite guards your son will become stronger and fulfill his prophecy as the savior. Now I sense that Laura you are fearful"

This made Zac tear up a bit.

"But we can help this, place your hand on his shoulder, you as well Marc"

They follow the instructions given and place hands on Zac's shoulders.

"Zac repeat this, Digital Camouflage Activate"

"Digital Camouflage Activate!"

As he says this he and the BioVice then glow again. Laura and Marc then feel small tingles under their hands. It was as if they were being massaged by millions of tiny little hands. Laura pulled her hand back after a few seconds as did Marc. The glow slowly faded away. Revealing that Zac had now taken a new form that of a human, but with his gold eyes.

"This is a more suited fit for life in this world; this ability can be used in many different ways. And reversed through saying Zasshumon Activate"

Zac then looked at his mother and saw that she was smiled and she walked up to him again and hugged him tightly.

"I will be here in the BioVice to help as needed, especially if the Jigoku Agency returns"

"Jigoku Agency?"

"Ahh yes, the group that you encountered earlier. They are a radical group that has branched from our world and spawned into yours. They are led by a sinister Digimon that sees humans as servants not partners. His name is Hermmon. He does have a direct Human subordinate that he uses as a vessel. We call him the Agent of Shadow but he is called Ian in this world.


End file.
